1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hanging device. More particularly, the invention relates to a hanging device that has improved hanging and illumination functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional closet is usually provided with lighting and hanging devices. In most of the cases, the lighting is mounted on a ceiling of the closet. The hanging device is usually located between two sidewalls of the closet for hanging clothing or the like. A plurality of drawers may be further provided inside the closet. The light from the lighting of the ceiling in the closet is easily barred, resulting in insufficient illumination for a good visibility.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 90213540 is filed by the same applicant of the present application, and the disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference. The above-cited Taiwan Patent Application discloses a hanging device provided with a lighting thereon. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a hanging device of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a hanging device 20 includes a support member 201, two fixtures 203, two adjustment units 205, a hanging rod 207, and a fluorescent tube 208. The support member 201 is connected to an electrical wire 202. The fixture 203 has a hollow portion in the center thereof where the electrical wire can penetrate. A plurality of adjustment holes 204 are further formed on the fixtures 203. The adjustment units 205 are respectively provided with a slot 206 matching the adjustment holes 204 for fixing the above elements. The hanging rod 207 is connected to the two adjustment units 205 at both ends thereof. The fluorescent tube 208 is located inside the hanging rod 207, and the support member 201 is located super-adjacent to a top of the hanging rod 207. The support member 201 of the conventional hanging device 20, located outside the hanging rod 207, wastes the inner space of the closet. After arranging the support member 201 between the sidewalls of the closet or on the shelves of the closet, one end of each fixture 203 is fastened upon the shelves by infixing the fixtures 203 to the shelves so as to firmly mount the whole hanging device on the shelves.
The hanging rod 207 consists of an upper plate 2071 and a lower plate 2072, both of which are in a concave shape. There is nothing but the fluorescent tube 208 inside the hanging rod 207. If an excessive amount of clothes is hung on the hanging rod 207, the hanging rod 207 may break due to insufficient support. This may be dangerous because the fluorescent tube 208 may also break. Furthermore, the hanging device cannot provide further support for receiving additional elements such as hanging rods and internal power supplies.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a hanging device with internal lighting that is firmly mounted in the closet with a reduced occupation space. The hanging device of the invention is compact and has a reinforced structure, thereby taking into account both esthetic and practical aspects. Additionally, the hanging device also provides good illumination.
According to one aspect of the invention, the hanging device comprises a support member, two fixtures, two adjustment units and a hanging rod. The hanging rod includes a cover and a lampshade. A support base, which has a fluorescent tube mounted at a bottom thereof and the support member mounted at a top thereof, is located between the cover and the lampshade. Therefore, the support member does not occupy any external space out of the hanging rod, resulting in an esthetic and compact structure.
Each of the adjustment units includes a connection body and a vertical connector that is vertically connected to one end of the connection body. One connection body comprises a stationary lid and a slidable lid. Each end of the cover of the hanging rod 4 engages one stationary lid. The slidable lids of each connection body are detachably connected to each end of the lampshade. When the fluorescent tube is to be replaced, only the slidable lids are needed to outwardly slide for separating from the lampshade. Thereafter, the lampshade is pressed inward to detach the engagement slots of the lampshade from the engagement slots of the cover, so that the lampshade is easily separated from the hanging rod for replacing the fluorescent tube.
According to another aspect of the invention, more than one of the above hanging device can be electrically connected in series by providing each hanging device with a socket and an electric plug on ends thereof.
Still, according to another aspect of the present invention, an automatic sensor connected to the hanging device can be further provided in a closet where the hanging device is used. When the closet having the hanging device therein is opened, the sensor detects the opening and turns on the fluorescent tube of the hanging device.
Furthermore, according to another aspect of the invention, a reinforcement hook is further mounted at the middle of the hanging rod in order to support a longer fluorescent tube used in the hanging device. The reinforcement hook has its hook portion surround the extended hanging rod, leaving the top of the extended hanging rod for free sliding hangers.